


Breaking the Rules Can Be Fun

by sageclover61



Series: Houses of the Holy [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Dom Michael (Supernatural), Kinktober 2019, Lace Panties, Light Bondage, M/M, Misuse of panties, Panties, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sub Dean Winchester, Sub Gabriel (Supernatural), Teacher/Student Roleplay, Uniforms, misuse of seamstress tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Michael leads a fun scene with Gabriel and Dean along for the ride.Kinktober Day 15: Uniforms





	Breaking the Rules Can Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was planned and prepared for by all three consenting parties before preparations were ever begun, to ensure that all parties were okay with the possible ways the scene could go.

Michael was sitting in an office chair behind an L shaped desk and was wearing a white button down shirt tucked into black pants. He might have looked like someone in a standard white collar job, if he had been wearing shoes and a tie.

Some lines were meant to be drawn.

On the table in front of him, there were several items on the desk. A pair of lacy black panties and a very small device, apparently a remote control of some sort. There were also two identically shaped wooden paddles, one with holes and one without.

Gabriel and Dean were standing a few paces in front of him, Dean looking several levels of more demure than the archangel. His eyes stared and the floor, and his hands were folded together behind his back.

Dean was wearing a white button down shirt with a striped tie, a dark green blazer, and from his belt to his dress shoes, the rest was black.

Gabriel's apparel looked almost the same, except instead of pants he was wearing a very short pleated black skirt and knee high stockings, in white, with white sandals. He was grinning.

“Your behaviors today has been absolutely  _ scandalous _ . First you’re reported for tempting and scarring the youth with your immoral behavior, your uniforms are in atrocious disarray, Gabriel, that is most certainly not standard uniform  _ anything _ , and then I find you in the hallway with your tongues down each others  _ throats.  _ But then that isn’t even everything, was it. What do I find when I do a locker search?  _ Your underwear _ .” He picks up the remote, twisting it in his hands to examine it from every angle. “And  _ this _ . What is it?”

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. “I bet  _ you’d  _ find it does wonders for the hypocritical stick up your ass.”

Michael frowned, but he put it down. “Your sass is not appreciated, Mr. Gabriel. As it stands, the both of you are in a whole lot of trouble, and it would be very easy to argue for expulsion from our esteemed school for this kind of inappropriate behavior.”

Dean nibbled his lower lip. “Please, Professor Michael, Sir, I was trying to help Mr. Gabriel, but I allowed him to tempt me. Please don’t expel me, it won’t happen again.”

“It would be a shame if such a star student such as yourself were to be penalized severely for this first transgression. I will consider your request, but first, Mr. Gabriel, we are going to deal with you. This is your 5th visit to my office this week, and today is only Tuesday.”

“I missed you so much!” Gabriel made an obscene smooching sound with his lips.

Michael removed a seamstress’ tape from his desk. “Is that so? Well, since you’re so familiar with this, please lean over the desk so we can see how just how many inches too short your skirt is. You know the rules.”

When Michael stood behind Gabriel to take his measurement, he gasped in shock to see something bright sparkly pink sticking out of his anal passage, and that he was free from anything resembling underwear, except for a very thin string below his waste. “What is  _ this _ ?” he asked, reaching first for the string and snapping it against Gabriel’s skin. “This is not regulation underwear.” He wiggled the end of the plug next. “And this? What is its purpose?”

Gabriel shifted his hips, which caused the plug to continue to move as Michael was still holding onto it. “That? That makes sure I don’t get any sticks wedged up my ass. I think you’d benefit from one just like it, it’d make you so much less strict. Sir.”

Michael considered the word choice, and then reached to take the remote object from his desk. “I wonder if it has something to do with this?” The remote in his hand was a disk with two different dials on the sides and an on/off switch on the top that was set to off. Both dials were set to the middle of their ranges, so with a raised eyebrow at Gabriel, he switched it on.

Gabriel gasped wantonly as the vibrator turned on.

Michael's eyes widened further in shock. "You naughty thing! Mr. Gabriel, I do believe 20 swats are in order for your various disobediences. Please choose one of the fine paddles."

Gabriel pointed to the holey paddle. "I'd like the Holy Paddle please, Mr. Michael!"

Michael flushed crimson. "Your tongue, Mr. Gabriel, is going to be the end of your time here." He reached for the paddle, and then stopped, and instead grabbed the lacy panties. "Open your mouth, Mr. Gabriel." When Gabriel had opened his mouth, he balled them up and put them in his mouth. "And the wicked shall be muzzled in the dark," he misquoted. "Mr. Winchester, I have need of your tie."

With haste, Dean removed his tie and stepped forward to hand Michael the offending piece of fabric.

He nodded, and used the tie to blindfold Gabriel. "Perfect," Michael said, taking a moment to admire his handy work. "Now spread your ankles, that's it. I want that ass nice and tight." Michael made sure Gabriel spread his ankles as far as he could while balancing himself over the front of the desk, and then used the seamstress tape to bind his ankles to the legs of the desk, as the desk was the perfect distance.

"Let's let started then." Michael grabbed the paddle with holes and ignored the vibrator as he delivered strike after strike, counting aloud as he did so.

By the fourth stroke, Gabriel was orgasming all over Michael's desk, but Michael didn't let that stop him, as he continued carefully spanking him through his orgasm.

"You're ruining all my fun and now I'll have to start all over! But that's okay, I have just the thing." Michael silently put the paddle down and walked back around to the front of the desk and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out a single baby wipe, an unopened condom, and a chastity belt.

Michael pulled up the front of Gabriel's skirt and screamed.

Gabriel smirked, but didn't have the presence of mind to fully understand what Mi was going on about.

Michael yanked the beaded g string from Gabriel's body, tearing the ribbons holding it in place as he did so.

The beads dripped seminal fluid as Michael wadded them up and placed it on his desk near Gabriel's head, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean swallow thickly at the sight.

"This is the most ridiculous piece of unregulation underwear I have ever seen. These beads… is their entire purpose to bring you sinful pleasure?"

Gabriel laughed, but didn't try to speak around the panties in his mouth.

Michael waited for the laughter to cease, and then continued what had been doing before he found the offending underwear. He used the baby wipe on Gabriel's still flaccid penis to ensure that it was sterile, then tore open the condom and properly put it on Gabriel.

"I don't really believe in condoms. In a marriage, I think they ruin the sanctity of love making by lowering the pleasure of both the man and the wife, and of course, prevents any children from brightening their lives." Michael considered Gabriel carefully. "Maybe some parents should use birth control."

Gabriel snarled.

"But, in cases like this, I do think they're quite perfect. Which is why I keep a box of them in my desk." Michael put the chastity device on Gabriel quickly and with little care. This particular one had 4 straps, buckling Gabriel's cock so that it was parallel to his belly, and Michael tightened the straps as much as he could without pinching Gabriel.

"I like to use this on my sex crazed students to teach them a lesson. It might be a good addition to your uniform…"

Michael picked up the vibrators remote. "Let's see you orgasm, this time." He turned both settings the maximum, causing Gabriel to scream in pleasure as the dildo in his ass picked up speed and intensity. The he picked the paddle back up. "Now that's taken care of, maybe a tender red backside will teach you a lesson."

He spanked Gabriel, moving the paddle around so he didn't focus too heavily on any one area, and making sure to get all the sit spots.

Gabriel moaned wantonly through the gag, wiggling his butt temptingly as much as the position allowed.

On the 20th swat, Gabriel orgasmed again. It wasn't a full orgasm as it would have been if he had not been wearing the chastity belt, but it would have soaked his skirt and abdomen if he hadn't been wearing the condom.

Michael put the paddle down with a concerned look at Gabriel, but then frowned. "Well, if that's not going to teach you a lesson, let's try something else." He undid his belt and and took off his pants and very plain white boxers. He was already erect in anticipation of what was next.

"Maybe if what you want is discipline and a good fucking, then that's what you deserve."

Michael removed the dildo and turned it off. Gabriel was so wet inside that lubricant was visible on the toy. He pressed inside Gabriel, all the way to the hilt in a single motion.

Gabriel moaned in pleasure as Michael kneaded his warm ass. He bucked against Michael as much as he was able to, meeting him thrust for thrust. Michael fucked him, choosing a slower pace to enjoy the friction rather than rushing to the end.

Michael did not orgasm until right after Gabriel made a good third attempt at an orgasm. This was significantly weaker than the second and left Gabriel sagging into the table.

"Alright then," Michael said, pulling out of Gabriel and wiping himself off with the baby wipe. "Those who have taken their punishment and are forgiven may return to the light." With that, he removed the tie from around Gabriel's eyes and laid it on the desk. He turned towards Dean. "Now, Mr. Winchester, I believe that leaves us with with your punishment."

"Yes, Sir. Where do you want me?"

Michael tapped on the part of his desk perpendicular to the one Gabriel was bending over. "Please bend yourself over this desk, on the other side of where Mr. Gabriel is. And remove your pants and underwear. Your socks and shoes are to remain on."

"Of course, Sir." Dean removed his pants and underwear, folding them and placing them on the floor before walking around to the side of the desk with the office chair and bending over it in the specified way.

Michael picked up the beaded g string that was soaked in Gabriel's semen. "Open your mouth, Mr. Winchester." Dean obeyed, only for Michael to place the wad of g sting in his mouth. "Since you were so inclined to allow Mr. Gabriel to tempt you, I will allow you to taste what he would have brought you to."

Michael walked around the desk so he was behind Dean. Despite having orgasmed only moments previously, he was already hard and leaking again. "Mr. Gabriel, I want you to watch as I fuck Dean much harder than I fucked you, and so would like you to think about why I am doing this."

Dean was not wearing a plug of any kind, but Michael decided he was already stretched and lubed enough to fuck hard with no further preparation.

The archangel gripped Dean's hips tightly enough to bruise, and set a bruising pace. His balls slapped Dean's ass with every thrust and Dean whined and moaned and screamed, and reached orgasm the second Michael reached around to gently squeeze his own erection.

"Those who do as they are told are rewarded," Michael promised, just before Dean's muscles tightened around his erection like a vice, sucking his second orgasm out of him.

Gabriel keened, sinking heavily onto the table as Michael pulling out of Dean triggered his fourth orgasm and he went boneless.

Michael reached forward, grabbing Dean with one hand and Gabriel with the other, and flying both of them straight to the bathroom.

Michael settled Gabriel on the edge of the bathtub and Dean on the toilet seat as Dean mumbled incoherently about how awful flying was.

The bath was already full and warm as Michael had readied it before they'd begun their scene, knowing full well that there would be plenty of aftercare.

Michael stripped both Gabriel and Dean out of their uniforms and then himself, and then ushered them into the bath. He joined them when he was naked.

Both Gabriel and Dean were too out of it to help bathe themselves, but Michael liked taking care of them. It was a slow bath so that he could remind them both how beautiful and loved they were, while also making sure they were squeaky clean.

Too soon, it was time to scoop them both out of the water, dry them off, and carry them to bed.

Choosing Arnica Cream for Gabriel's butt and a lotion for Dean, Michael laid them so they were cuddling each other while he set to make sure they were both taken care of.

He loved his flock so much it hurt. 


End file.
